bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mashirao Ojiro
|romaji = Ojiro Mashirao |alias= |birthday = May 28 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 169 cm (5'6") |weight = |bloodtype= O |hair = Blond |eye =Black |quirk = Tail |status= Alive |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 7th |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Kosuke Miyoshi (Anime) |eng voice = |birthplace = |fightingstyle = Melee Combat }} |Ojiro Mashirao}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mashirao is a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone. Mashirao's hero costume is a plain , tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur. Before the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume recieves a slight upgrade, now including navy blue fingerless gloves. During the Joint Training Battle he added a large coat to his hero costume. Gallery Chapter 32.png|Mashirao's manga profile. Mashirao Ojiro Full Body Costume.png|Ojiro's first costume Personality Mashirao has a very calm and noble attitude, as well as a very deep sense of dignity, which prevents him from accepting results that he doesn't feel were earned with his own abilities. He is also described as a hard worker. Along with a strong sense of dignity, Mashirao can be described as sheepish and bashful, not very often enjoying the spotlight and being easily embarrassed. He is quite humble, yet also reliable and focused during hero work. A recurring joke is that others tend to view as "plain", something that deeply upsets him, showing that he's sensitive and self-conscious about his own personality and abilities. When something excites him, he wags his tail, in a similar fashion to a dog, though this is only ever seen in the manga. Abilities Overall Abilities: Given his epithet, Martial Arts Hero, it can be assumed that Mashirao is a highly capable combatant. His skills allowed him to earn 7th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Mashirao mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat during battles and makes use of his Quirk during close quarters combat. According to Ectoplasm, Mashirao relying on the use of his tail makes him a predictable opponent that can easily be exploited. To eliminate this factor, Mashirao improved the fundamentals of his movements to become less predictable in combat. During the Joint Training Arc, he held his own against Sen Kaibara, but was almost overwhelmed by the latter’s onslaught. Even after receiving minor injuries from his bout with Sen, Mashirao was able to successfully subdue Pony Tsunotori, the fastest student in Class 1-B. Keen Intellect: Mashirao is known to be quite intelligent, scoring 8th place in the midterms, displaying his skill in academics. Quirk |''Shippo''}}: Mashirao's Quirk is that he has a long, powerful, sturdy tail. He is incredibly adept at using it, having demonstrated creative abilities, such as whipping it down against the ground to give himself a speed boost. As part of his training, Mashirao continuously used his tail to attack a body-hardened Eijiro Kirishima, and with each hit, the strength and durability of Mashirao's Quirk increased. Super Moves * |Bikū Senbu}}: Mashirao spins in mid-air, hitting anything around him with his tail. First used against Pony Tsunotori to destroy her remote-controlled horns during the Joint Training Arc. * : A defensive technique where Mashirao spins horizontally with his tail stretched out, generating enough force to repel anything close to him. First used against Juzo Honenuki in order to escape his Softening Quirk. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *According to Mashirao's Volume 2 profile: ** His favorite thing is martial arts. ** Kohei Horikoshi considers the fact he passed the U.A. Entrance Exam with just a Quirk like Tail impressive. ** Horikoshi explains how people like Mashirao, who possess mutant appendages, can order custom-made clothing that suit their needs. *Mashirao's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No .6 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 7th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ***His 50-Meter Dash record is 5.49 seconds. **Ranked 8th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Originally ranked in the Top 16, but he forfeited his participation before the final challenge. **Scored 61 in the Provisional Hero License Exam. *Mashirao's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Ranked 14th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 12th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Ranked 11th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 17th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. *Mashirao's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains , and . *With his birthday taking place in late May (two days before Yuga's), Mashirao is the second oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. *Mashirao's English voice actor, , also voices Ectoplasm. *In Deku's hero analysis notes, Ojiro is referred to as the "Hero Department's King of Normal". **He is also said to have a " " (Straight Man) disposition. *He shares his birthday with Kazuho Haneyama. Quotes *(To the audience of the Sports Festival) "I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away... but this final tournament... everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it." References Site Navigation it:Mashirao Ojiro pl:Mashirao Ojiro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Hero Interns Category:Shishido's Agency Employees